I'm Sorry
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Sepulang dari Hogwarts, James mengajak adiknya Albus untuk mencoba menggunakan barang lelucon di rumah mereka. James dan Albus berdua. Ini bencana. Ginny dan Harry marah besar. Kemarahan keduanya membuat James sakit hati hingga.. sebuah kecelakaan 'sihir' dialami James dan Al yang mengantarkan mereka pada jawaban sebuah pertanyaan, 'apakah Harry dan Ginny menyanyangi mereka'
1. Sayang? Tidak!

Hai, aku datang lagi dengan cerita baru, nih. Kali ini aku ambil kisah kenakalan si anak tertua Potter, James Sirius Potter. Cerita ini bisa dibilang sequel dari **Bakat Tersembunyi Lily**, Ya.. aku belum bisa move on dari cerita kemarin. Hehehe.. Tapi ini lebih kepada sosok James dan juga Al yang aku tekankan di dalamnya. Bukan Lily lagi. So, mau memulainya lagi dengan kisah anak Mr. Potter?

Oh ya, cerita **I'm Sorry** ini aku perkirakan nggak makan banyak chapter. Hanya beberapa saja sampai akhir.

So, udah cukup cuap-cuapnya di awal, langsung saja ke TKP! Thanks! - Anne ^_^

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Liburan di rumah itu membosankan. James dan Albus hanya bisa menghibur diri mereka dengan bermain catur sihir. Lamat tinggal di Hogwarts membuat mereka kadang ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk rumah.

Keributan? Tentu saja.

"Al, aku pikir anak-anak Slyterin sedikit banyak tularkan sesuatu padamu. Aku tak yakin kalau kau tetap menjadi anak kalem yang err.. menjijikan." James mulai mencari topik yang.. ia harap bisa membuat sebuah hiburan diliburannya.

"Maksudmu?" Al menaruh kembali bidaknya. Mulai terpancing kebolehan James.

James tidak menjawab. Ia sempat menengok ke kanan dan kiri sebelum berbisik, "kau mau ku ajak membuat pesta? Ini pasti seru," ucap James. Ginny sedang takada di rumah. Ia menjemput Lily yang sedang mengisi sebuah acara di sekolahnya. Maklum sejak diketahui ia hebat bermain piano, sekolah sering mendapuknya sebagai wakil disetiap kompetisi piano antar sekolah.

Karena sering menang, Lily jadi sering diundang mengisi berbagai acara sebagai pianis muda.

"Mumpung Mom dan Dad sama Lily tidak di rumah, ayo kita buat sesuatu yang baru di rumah ini. seperti dekorasi baru." James berlari naik ke lantai dua meninggalkan Al yang hampir membuat satu langkah kemenangan catur sihir hari itu.

"Apa itu, James?" tanya Al menunjuk bungkusan yang dibawa James dari kamarnya.

"Aku dapat ini dari Uncle George."

"Barang lelucon lagi? Enggak ah!" Tolak Al mentah-mentah.

James tahu saudaranya itu anti cari masalah. Apalagi berdekatan dengan barang-barang yang dijual salah satu paman Weasleynya. Sekali berdekatan dengan barang-barang aneh itu, alamat cari masalah pula dengan ibu mereka.

James menahan tubuh Al agar tak kembali ke kamar, "dengarkan aku dulu, Al. Ini tak akan seheboh yang kamu pikirkan." Kantung yang ia bawa tadi perlahan dikeluarkan isinya. Tangan James nampak bergerak-gerak mengumpulkan dari ujung ke ujung kantong.

Al menebak bentuknya seperti bola.

"Ini dia. Bom perubah warna!"

Meski namanya bom, bentuknya tak seperti bom yang penuh kabel dan alat penghitung waktu. Hanya beberapa bola-bola kecil dengan warna-warna yang beragam. Dan untuk yang dimiliki James, ia hanya punya warna hitam, merah muda, hijau, dan biru yang jumlahnya lumayan banyak. Ia sempat membaginya, lebih tepatnya terpaksa membaginya, dengan Fred Jr., sepupunya sendiri.

"Kecil sekali?" ada rasa tak percaya saat Al melihat bom yang lebih mirip dengan permen itu.

Kakaknya lantas menggeleng-geleng sambil berdecak, "kecil-kecil cabe rawit, nih. Walaupun kecil, efeknya luar biasa." kata James percaya diri.

"Loh, katamu ini nggak heboh? Kok efeknya luar biasa?"

"Aduh adikku yang manis, namanya juga bom. Bom itu meledak, itu luar biasa. Bola ini akan dengan mudah meledak saat kita lemparkan ke objek yang kita tuju. Tanpa perlu mengecatnya, hanya beberapa detik saja, objek kita itu akan berubah warna sesuai dengan warna bola yang kita lempar." Jelas James seolah ia sudah paham betul dengan proses kerja barang lelucon pamannya.

James mengambil satu bola. Bola warna biru. "Kita akan mulai mendekorasi rumah ini, Al. Dari yang paling kecil dulu," ia berjalan menuju tiang gantungan mantel di samping pintu masuk.

_Dusss!_ James melemparnya ke arah tiang coklat tua bercabang lima itu. "Saat kita ingin merubah warnanya, pastikan objeknya tidak sedang kita pegang. Bisa-bisa kita juga ikut berubah warna." Kata James bak sales man.

Terjadi sedikit guncangan pada tiang gantungan itu sampai selanjutnya muncul asap berwarna biru menjalar dari bawah hingga ke atas. "Wow!" pekik Al menyadari tiang gantungan yang tadinya berwarna coklat tua lantas berubah menjadi biru sesaat setelah asap yang menyelimutinya hilang.

"Keren, kan?" tanya James sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ta-tapi apa bisa berubah lagi, James?" tanya Al takut-takut.

"Tentu saja. Ini akan kembali seperti semula setelah 15 menit, nggak lama, kan? Ayo kita mulai merubah warna benda-benda di rumah ini. Saat Dad dan yang lain pulang, benda-benda itu akan kembali seperti semula. Jadi tidak akan ada masalah, Al."

Betul juga, tidak akan ada yang tahu, batin Al. Toh, orang tua dan adiknya masih lumayan lama kembali ke rumah. Al mulai tertarik saat James semakin menjadi dengan benda-benda di ruang tamu mereka. James sudah merubah karpet depan tv mereka dari merah menjadi hitam, meja ruang tamu dari hitam menjadi merah muda, vas bunga dari putih menjadi hijau dan benda-benda lain. Tanpa Al memerintahkannya untuk berhenti.

"Al, aku ingin merubah sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi, nih."

James memandang luas ke segala penjuru rumah. Sampai matanya tertuju pada satu benda lumayan besar di samping sofa keluarga.

"No, James! Kau bisa kena marah Lily." Teriak Al melihat James mendekati piano Lily.

Piano spinet berwarna coklat tua itu jadi salah satu benda di rumah mereka yang belum sempat jadi korban. James siap memilih satu warna untuk merubahnya.

"Lily suka sekali dengan warna merah muda, kan? Aku tinggal punya satu untuk warna pink. Kita akan coba merubah benda yang 'susah' dimainkan ini," kata James siap melempar bola berwarna pink ke arah piano Lily.

"Jangan!"

_Dusss! Gruduk.. gruduk..!_

"Ada apa itu?" tanya Harry masih di belakang kemudi mobilnya. Lily yang menatap dari jendela bangku belakang mengerutkan dahinya melihat asap berwarna merah muda keluar dari lubang fentilasi atas jendela.

Lily melirik ke arah ayahnya. "Dad, kau membiarkan rumah kosong tanpa orang yang menjaga?"

"Yang terakhir di rumah, kan, kamu dan Mom, Dad tadi sudah di kantor. Mana tahu?" jawab Harry, ia mengarahkan mobilnya masuk ke halaman rumah. Harry memang sudah tidak ada di rumah sejak siang. Harry memang punya usaha pabrik besi di dunia Muggle untuk menyiasati identitasnya dengan orang-orang sekitarnya yang tak tahu ia penyihir. Toh dari pabrik yang didirikannya itu juga menjadi salah satu pemasukan pundi-pundinya di dunia Muggle. Harry hanya dua kali seminggu mengecek keadaan pabriknya itu, karena memang pekerjaan Aurornya masih menjadi prioritas utamanya.

Harry sedikit beruntung memiliki orang yang ia percayai untuk mengurus berjalannya roda usahanya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lily, Ginny melotot. Teringat satu hal, "sebuah kesalahan besar saat aku memberikan kesempatan James dan Al kita tinggal sendirian di rumah," kata Ginny lirih.

"What?" Pekik Harry tak percaya. Dua anak lelakinya pasti sedang membuat ulah.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung cari tahu sebelum rumah ini hancur di tangan dua monster cilik itu, sayang!"

Harry, Ginny dan Lily langsung berhambur keluar dari mobil dan menuju pintu masuk rumah mereka. Wuss! Asap berwarna biru langsung menguar menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ginny terkejut melihat tiang gantungan mantel di samping pintu bergerak-gerak dengan asap biru pekat yang mulai hilang dari ujung atas menuju bawah.

"James, Al! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" bentak Harry pada kedua putranya.

Al dan James tak melihat Ginny dan dua orang lainnya, mereka masih terkejut dengan efek yang dihasilkan bola warnanya pada piano Lily. Gerakannya jauh lebih kuat saat akan berubah warna.

"Pianoku!" Lily sudah berhambur menghampiri pianonya. Warnanya sudah berubah jadi merah muda.

Al tampak menyenggol tubuh James pelan, "matilah kita!"

Lily dengan cekatan mengecek pianonya yang sudah menjadi pink cerah. Tidak hanya luarnya saja, hingga pada tuls dan senar dalam pianonya juga berubah menjadi pink. Ya memang benar, Lily suka warna pink, tapi ia tak rela jika pianonya berubah sebegitu ekstrimnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan apa maksud benda-benda ini berubah warna, James, Al!" Ginny mulai ambil bagian dan akan menguasainya.

Di sudut tempat piano 'pink' itu berdiri, Lily sudah siap memeriksa apakah ada kesalahan pada pianonya. Pasalnya, kedua kakaknya itu belum pernah ia jelaskan bagaimana merawat piano itu sepulangnya dari Hogwarts.

Mata Lily melotot hampir keluar saat tahu tuls pianonya sudah berubah warna jadi pink, tidak hitam dan putih lagi. Jemarinya langsung menekan-nekan jajaran batang putih yang kini jadi merah muda.

Suaranya menjadi dua, pada tuls yang lain bahkan berdengung saat ditekan. Suaranya aneh.

"Ada yang salah, sayang?" Harry mendekati Lily yang sudah berjongkok melihat papan kayu pada bagian bawah di belakang piano.

"Papan suaranya retak, Dad. Lily ngira ini pasti bridgenya lepas. Senarnya nggak bisa terangkat." Lily mencoba lagi namun kini dengan duduk.

Harry hanya bisa melihat putrinya itu sangat cekatan menangani pianonya di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Lily sudah sangat paham bagian-bagiannya.

Di sudut lain, Ginny tampak menyeret kedua putranya berdiri di tembok. Ia sudah merampas sisa bom warna milik James. "Apa yang kalian perbuat tadi di rumah? Jawab!" Ginny sedikit memelankan suaranya. Ia berusaha tidak bertindak keras pada kedua putranya.

"Terutama pada piano Lily, apa yang sempat kalian lihat saat berubah warna?" Harry menengahi Ginny dan kedua putranya mencoba lebih tenang. Ia masih memikirkan perasaan putrinya yang masih tak percaya pianonya rusak. Harry tak mau makin memperburuk suasana.

James dan Albus menunduk ketakutan. Al menarik napas sejenak sebelum menjelaskan, "James mengajakku merubah warna barang-barang di rumah dengan bom warna itu. Kata James..,"

"Mom!"

"Diam kau James, lanjutkan Al," perintah Ginny.

Al melirik ke arah James singkat, "kata James mainan itu hanya bekerja 15 menit saja, dan saat berubah warna benda yang dilempar bola itu akan bergerak-gerak sebelum berubah warna. Dan.., saat James merubah piano Lily..,"

Lily sudah melotot ke arah kedua kakaknya. Ia lantas memeluk Harry erat. Tangis Lily tumpah membuat kemeja Harry basah pada bagian dada.

"Aku sudah melarang James, Mom. Aku tak bohong! Tapi James tetap melempar bola itu dan.. ternyata reaksi goncangannya cukup kuat di piano Lily," tutur Al sambil dibayang-bayangi tatapan mematikan Ginny.

Tiba-tiba dari arah piano Lily kembali bergerak-gerak tak karuan. Asap mulai muncul lagi. Semakin kencang dan.. duarrr!

Piano Lily kembali berwarna coklat tua seperti semula. Lily yang menyadari pianonya kembali langsung mendekatinya kembali mengecek ulang. Retakan di belakang pianonya masih ada. Tulsnya saat ditekan masih mengeluarkan suara dengungan dan berderik-derik.

Lily duduk untuk memeriksa ketiga pedalnya dengan menginjakkan kakinya, "pedalnya tak berfungsi," Lily lemas.

Wajah Ginny sudah memerah menahan marah. Harry paham istrinya itu bisa marah besar dan meledakkannya pada kedua putranya itu tanpa ampun. Sebelum sempat terjadi, Harry sudah menarik Ginny kebelakang untuk menemani Lily yang sudah terisak kembali.

"Tindakan kalian kali ini tidak bisa Dad toleran lagi. Kalian harus di hukum."

Harry masuk menuju tempat dimana kedua sapu putranya disimpan dan mengambilnya. Ia memasukkan kedua sapu terbang itu ke dalam salah satu pintu loker yang dibuat di bawah tangga. Loker itu jarang Harry gunakan. Meski kecil, ia sudah memberikannya mantra perluasan agar mampu menampung barang sebesar apapun. Selagi benda itu masih mampu dimasukkan.

Harry menggerakkan tanggannya sambil merapalkan mantra tak begitu jelas pada loker itu. "Tak ada yang bisa membuka loker itu meskipun kalian menggunakan tongkat Dad," kata Harry pada James dan Al. Ia yakin kedua putranya bisa saja mencuri tongkatnya untuk membukanya seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu dilakukan James, tapi Harry terlalu pintar untuk menebak apa yang bisa dilakukan dua anaknya itu selanjutnya.

"Dad!" James dan Al bersamaan. Mereka lemas melihat sapu mereka sudah masuk dan akan kembali nanti saat mereka akan sekolah. Itu masih sangat lama.

"Dan sekarang kalian berdiri di dekat tembok dengan waktu yang sama seperti benda yang kalian ubah tadi, berapa? 15 menit? Selama itu juga kalian berdiri di sini."

Harry mendekati Lily yang masih terisak sambil menjanjikan sesuatu padanya, "nanti kita bisa datang ke Ms. Greyson untuk membetulkan pianonya, ya. Sekarang Lily ke kamar, istirahat." Kata Harry coba menenangkan.

"Kapan kalian bisa buat Mom dan Dad tidak marah dengan apa yang kalian lakukan? Kami capek, Nak!"

Ginny bertanya pelan, namun menyakitkan.

James yang menjadi pelaku utama merasa sakit saat ibunya berkata demikian, tatapannya tajam. Harry ikut terkejut dengan perkataan istrinya barusan.

"Apa?" James terkejut, "Apa Mom? Lalu kapan Mom mau sedikit saja menghargai apa yang aku lakukan? Nggak pernah!" James menangis sambil berlari menuju keluar rumah. Al yang ikut-ikutan merasa sakit hati menyusul James yang berlari keluar rumah.

Langit yang mulai gelap membuat jalanan depan perumahan rumah mereka lenggang. Al berhasil menyusul James yang sudah ada di tengah jalan, "James!"

"Al, aku capek Mom marah terus padaku. Kau lihat sendiri, kan, kapan Mom bisa sayang ke kita seperti Mom sayang sama Lily? Nggak pernah? Hanya karena Lily bisa membanggakan mereka?"

James sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dadanya sesak, sampai tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sebuah mobil box sedikit aneh melintas di samping mereka. Mobil box itu melayang. Hampir saja menabrak James dan Al.

Mobil itu oleng dan menabrak pagar rumah Harry. "Box belakangnya terbuka, James!" kata Al saat melihat pintu belakang mobil box itu terbuka dan menjatuhkan sebuah benda.

"Jam pasir, Al." James mengambil benda yang ternyata jam pasir itu dan membaliknya.

Wusss!

"Di mana anak-anak tadi?" seorang pria keluar dari mobil menuju belakang mobil boxnya.

"Mr. Grimmie? Ternyata anda?"

"Mr. Potter? Merlin, ternyata ini di depan rumah Anda, Sir. Maafkan saya untuk pagarnya. Tadi saya terkejut ada dua anak laki-laki di tengah jalan, saya banting stir ke kanan dan..," tunjuknya pada pagar. Mr. Grimmie adalah salah satu penyihir yang bekerja di Kementrian pada departemen yang sama dengan ayah mertua Harry.

Ginny kaget saat pria 50 tahun itu mengatakan ia melihat dua anak laki-laki. "Anda melihat anak laki-laki?" tanya Ginny dipertegas.

"Iya, Mrs. Potter. Tapi saat saya melihatnya lagi sudah tidak ada. Mungkin saya tadi hanya berhalusinasi saja, saya lembur sejak tadi pagi mengambil beberapa benda sihir yang 'nyasar' ke tangan Muggle ini. Ya, mungkin kecapekan," ungkapnya.

Lily yang juga ikut keluar rumah ikut-ikutan melihat sekitar mobil box itu. Ia menemukan benda di bawah ban. "Itu apa?" Tunjuk Lily pada jam pasir yang terus menjatuhkan pasirnya. Waktu terus berjalan.

"Ini jam pasir waktu, Sir. Pasirnya akan berjalan saat ada yang tersedot ke waktu tertentu. Meskipun dibalik dari sisi yang berlawanan pasirnya akan tetap berpindah tidak akan kembali. Dan akan berhenti sendiri saat pasir habis, objek yang tersedot akan kembali." Jelasnya sambil mengambil jam pasir itu. "Ini juga mengambil korban, untung Muggle yang tersedot bisa kembali." Sambungnya.

Harry melihat jam pasir yang dipegang Mr. Grimmie sedang berjalan. "Pasirnya berjalan, Sir," kata Harry lirih.

"James, Al!" pekik Ginny tak percaya.

\- TBC -

* * *

Bagaimana? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya! Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review!

Thanks,

Anne ^_^


	2. Welcome, James!

Hai, Anne datang lagi. Kali ini chapter ke duanya siap meluncur.

**Velvety** : Hai, hehe namanya cantik kok. Iya ini kisah aku spesialin buat James. Mungkin nanti aku buat yang bagian kisahnya Albus. Ditunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya, ya. Thanks - Anne ^_^

Petualangan James ditemani Al dimulai. Mereka kembali ke masa saat James belum lahir. Bagaimana perlakuan Harry dan Ginny dulu pada James?

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Ginny yakin dua anak yang dilihat Mr. Grimmie itu adalah kedua putranya, James dan Albus. Akibat perkataannya itu James berlari keluar rumah disusul kemudian Al. Ia yakin itu memang kedua putranya.

"Itu pasti James dan Al, Harry. Mereka hilang! Mereka menghilang!" Ginny panik dan mulai tak kuasa menahan tangis. Lily ikut ketakutan.

Harry merengkuh tubuh istrinya lantas berkata, "sayang, tenangkan dirimu. Mereka akan kembali. Pasti ada cara untuk mengembalikan mereka." kata Harry coba menenangkan.

"Mr. Grimmie, jam pasir itu akan membawa objeknya ke masa apa? Masa lalu apakah masa depan?" tanya Lily yang berdiri tak jauh dari Mr. Grimmie. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kedua kakaknya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Lily itu, Mr. Grimmie lantas melihat ke arah jam pasir yang sejak tadi ia pegang. "Merah, itu artinya mereka datang ke masa lalu, Ms. Potter. Jika pasirnya berwarna biru, objek akan datang ke masa depan. Tapi bisa dilihat, pasir ini jatuh menjadi warna merah. Itu artinya putra anda Mr. Potter pergi ke masa lalu," tutur Mr. Grimmie menatap Harry. Ia menyerahkan jam pasir itu pada Harry untuk memegangnya.

Ginny tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pandangannya kosong, ia hanya menatap aspal jalan seperti orang linglung. "Masa lalu? Oh Merlin aku tak mengingat apapun apakah dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan mereka atau tidak," katanya lirih.

"Oh, Mr., Mrs. Potter. Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf atas kejadian malam ini. Tapi, maaf, jam pasir itu membuat objek yang tersedot menjadi kasat mata. Jadi walaupun mereka datang saat masa apapun, tidak ada seorangpun di masa itu akan melihat mereka. Tapi mereka bisa melihat lingkungan di sekitarnya." Mr. Grimmie menahan napasnya sejenak, melihat keluarga kecil itu tampak panik. "Dan.. mereka tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan waktu yang berjalan. Sampai mereka kembali. Entah kapan,"

Semuanya hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penuturan Mr. Grimmie. Lily sudah terisak, Ginny makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Harry, dan tentu saja ia menangis. Harry masih tetap kuat meskipun sangat jelas terlihat ada raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, dua putranya yang masih kecil hilang dan entah kapan kembali.

"Anda bisa melihatnya sendiri, Mr. Potter. Kecepatan pasir yang jatuh tidak tentu. Kadang cepat kadang juga lambat. Jika jam pasir biasa yang tanpa sihir bisa selesai dalam beberapa jam, tapi jam itu.. kita tak akan pernah tahu kapan. Muggle yang sebelumnya tersedot kembali setelah dua hari, dan menurut sejarah, objek terlama yang pernah tersedot dan akhirnya kembali adalah seorang penyihir berusia 30 tahun. Ia terperangkap di masa depan selama satu bulan."

"Ini salahku. Maafkan, Mom." Ginny sudah makin kalut. Tubuhnya lemas bergelayut di badan Harry. Wajahnya basah membuatnya tampak makin kacau.

"Ginny sudahlah, kau tadi hanya emosi. Kemarahan mereka akan segera reda saat mereka sudah sadar nanti."

Harry masih terus menenangkan tubuh Ginny yang berguncang pelan menahan isakan tangisnya. "Tapi tetap saja, Harry. Kata-kataku tadi keterlaluan. Mereka pasti sakit hati. Aku bukan ibu yang baik," ratapnya menyesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, Mr. Grimmie?"

"Lebih baik Anda bawa saja jam pasir itu, Mr. Potter. Karena putra-putramu akan kembali nanti dari jam pasir itu. Saya harus pergi, sekali lagi maafkan kesalahan saya, Mr. Potter. Semoga mereka kembali dengan selamat, selamat malam,"

Malam semakin larut, Mr. Grimmie sudah pergi dari depan rumah Harry. Mobil boxnya semakin tampak kecil di langit malam ini. Ya, tentu saja setelah mobil box itu terbang. Di dalam rumah, Harry sudah mengantar Lily menuju kamarnya dan menemani gadis cilik itu barang sejenak.

"Dad, apa James dan Al tak suka denganku?" tanya Lily di balik selimutnya. Harry sudah duduk di samping ranjang Lily sambil mengelus rambut merahnya lembut.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, sayang?" tanya Harry.

Lily menyamankan tidurnya, lampu meja di samping ranjang masih menyala. "Bukan begitu, Dad. Hanya saja, dari cara James bicara tadi, ia tampak tak suka dengan..,"

"Sssttt, sudahlah sayang, James hanya emosi. Kedua kakakmu itu sangat menyayangimu, Dad tidak bohong. Mereka akan jadi kakak yang baik untukmu," kata Harry kini memeluk Lily.

"So, kamu sekarang tidur. Kami akan menunggu James dan Al kembali. Berdoalah agar mereka kembali selamat,"

Ya, hanya butuh menunggu saja. Kedua Potter junior itu akan kembali saat waktunya tiba. Meskipun Harry bahkan tak tahu itu kapan. Yang ia hanya inginkan, James dan Albus kembali tanpa kurang satu apapun.

* * *

Brukkk!

"Al, menyingkir dari punggungku," pekik James mendapati lantai tempatnya mendarat membuat badannya sakit. Ditambah beban tambahan tubuh Al yang menindihnya.

Tempat ini seperti tak asing lagi bagi James dan Albus. Hanya saja dekorasinya sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa mereka lihat. Tidak ada lampu yang menyala, cahaya bulan tampak menembus gorden dari arah jendela.

James dan Al berdiri mencoba menyeimbangkan badan mereka yang masih sakit.

"Merlin! Ini kesalahan, Al,"

James lantas menarik badan Al berbalik arah saat mereka sadar yang mereka lihat adalah sebuah ranjang besar dengan dua orang sedang tidur di atasnya.

"Kau apa-apaan, sih, James. Itu kan Mom dan Dad," pekik Al langsung memelankan suaranya.

"Iya, itu Mom dan Dad. Tapi apa kau tak sadar, masuk ke kamar suami istri di tengah malam adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Kesalahan besar. Apalagi untuk anak kecil seperti kita,"

Pelan-pelan Al mengerti arah bicara James. Ya, walaupun mereka masih kecil, Harry dan Ginny sudah mengajarkan pada anak-anak mereka sopan santun masuk ke kamar orang lain. Apalagi kamar orang tua mereka.

"Semoga saja mereka sedang tidak melakukan apapun,"

"James, kau lihat ini," Albus menunjuk koran Daily Prophet yang ada di meja dekat mereka. Bukan tentang beritanya, tapi Al menunjuk tahun yang tertera di bagian atas.

James memutar tubuhnya agar mampu melihat dengan jelas tulisan yang tertera di koran sihir itu, "Tahun 2005?" pekiknya tak percaya.

Mereka saling pandang. Sama-sama mulai tahu mereka sedang berada di mana. "Itu artinya kita sedang di masa lalu, James." Kata Al mengguncang tubuh kakaknya.

"Dan a-aku.. belum lahir?" timpal James.

"Aaaghhh...,"

James dan Al mendengar suara itu. Suara perempuan yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga suara Ginny. "Mom kenapa, James?" Al ketakutan ia tak berani berbalik. Begitu juga dengan James.

"Aaahhhgghh huk huk..," suara Ginny terbatuk-batuk.

Duk duk duk...! James melihat ibunya itu lantas berlari keluar kamar sambil menutup mulutnya. Kini keduanya berani untuk menatap ranjang kedua orang tuanya. Di sana masih tampak Harry tidur dengan nyenyaknya tanpa kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya.

"Kita ikuti Mom!" Ajak James mengikuti langkah Ginny.

Ginny tampak masih begitu muda. Rambut merahnya panjang sebahu digerai. Masih sama seperti saat ia sekolah dulu. Namun raut kedewasaan sudah terlihat di sana.

Hoek.. hoek...!

"Mom, sakit!" kata Al. James menahan mulut Al agar tak bersuara. Mereka hanya melihat dari arah belakang wastafel kamar mandi di lantai dua. Ginny tampak mengelap mulutnya dengan air yang mengalir dari kran. Ia menatap wajahnya sendiri. Lantas.. mengarahkan pandangannya ke perutnya.

Dusss! Harry datang dari belakang James dan Al menghampiri Ginny. Harry menembus tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kita transparan!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Ginny, kau tak apa?" tanya Harry sambil memijit tengkuk istrinya, "keluarkan saja," sambungnya. Ginny kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya sampai bibirnya kering. "Aku tak ap..," Bruk! Harry sudah sigap menerima tubuh Ginny yang jatuh lemas. Ia pingsan.

"Mom!"

Tiba-tiba James merasa dirinya bergerak-gerak sendiri, ia meraih tangan Al yang merasakan hal yang sama lalu.. mereka menghilang.

Duss!

Kini James dan Al menginjakkan kakinya di lantai bawah. Tepatnya di ruang tamu. Mereka kini tak perlu khawatir akan diketahui oleh orang lain karena mereka tak bisa dilihat apalagi disentuh.

"Itu mereka," Al menunjuk ke arah meja makan.

Ginny dan Harry sedang duduk berdua menyantap sarapan mereka. Tampak Ginny sangat laham menyantap pancake di piringnya, "Kau suka, sayang?" tanya Harry. Ia kembali memakan potongan kecil pancake ke mulutnya.

"Enak sekali," jawab Ginny masih terus makan.

"Wow, selera makan Mom seperti kau, James. Rakus. Sampai perutnya besar begitu," kata Al melihat Ginny yang kini berdiri membersihkan meja makan. Perutnya tampak mengembung.

James menjitak kepala Al keras diikuti suara 'aw' dari mulut Al. "Mom sedang hamil, Al. Ini masih tahun 2005." Tunjukknya pada halaman depan Daily Prophet di meja. "Dan itu artinya, diperut Mom sedang ada aku," kata James yakin.

"Biar aku yang bereskan, kau duduk saja. Oh ya, tadi ada surat untukmu dari Holyhead Harpies. Aku taruh di meja dekat sofa." Kata Harry sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur. Mencoba lebih keras dari suara air dari kran cuci piring.

Ginny tampak tersenyum mendengar nama tim tempatnya bermain baru saja mengiriminya surat. James dan Al menyingkir dari dekat sofa dan duduk menghadap Ginny yang kini sudah asik membuka amplop suratnya.

"Kalau isinya permintaan ijin untuk kau main lagi, jawaban dariku masih sama seperti surat yang lalu.. NO!" Harry keluar dari dapur sambil mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia sudah menganti bajunya, siap pergi ke Kementrian.

Ginny menatapnya sambil memajukan mulutnya sebal. "Aku tahu," jawabnya lemas.

"Hanya suami bodoh yang membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil tujuh bulan.. untuk jadi seeker. Mengejar bola emas di atas sapu berkecepatan tinggi dengan perut yang sebesar ini," kata Harry sambil mengelus perut besar istrinya, "Kalaupun kau tidak jadi seeker dan ditunjuk jadi chaser, jawabannya juga sama. Aku tak mau istriku membawa dua beban sekaligus di tubuhnya," terang Harry cerewet. Ginny sudah membantunya memakaikan kemeja dan jas Harry.

"Baik, Mr. Potter. Ya begini kalau punya suami yang juga pemain quidditch hebat. Sudah paham bagaimana rasanya patah tulang sampai tidak sadarkan diri berhari-hari hanya karena mengejar bola kecil," gerutu Ginny mengancingkan kemeja Harry bagian atas.

Harry yang sedari tadi memandang Ginny hanya bisa tersenyum simpul, "dan begini rasanya punya istri pemain quidditch hebat dari tim besar Holyhead Harpies. Tiap ada pertandingan selalu dibuat deg-degan melihat istrinya terobang-ambing di udara dengan ketinggian ratusan kaki," timpal Harry tak mau kalah.

Itulah yang dirasakan Harry saat melihat istrinya bertanding. Apalagi beberapa bulan lalu, Ginny sempat bermain sebagai cheser di timnya. Dan saat itu Harry bahkan Ginny sendiri, sama sekali belum tahu kalau sedang mengandung.

"Untung saja kau saat itu tak jatuh," Harry merinding mengingatnya, "Nak," panggil Harry sambil mengelus perut Ginny. James menatapnya penuh perhatian, "kau harus jadi pemain quidditch hebat seperti kami, ya. Jadi seeker atau mungkin cheser. Jangan keras-keras menendang perut Mom. Kami tak pernah jadi keeper, Nak." Harry terkekeh sejenak diikuti tawa Ginny. Harry menutupnya dengan kecupan singkat di perut yang berisi calon anak pertamanya itu.

James menatapnya terharu, "aku sudah jadi cheser di Hogwarts, Dad. Kau tenang saja, sebentar lagi aku akan jadi kapten tim Gryffindor sepertimu dulu," kata James bangga mendapatkan tepukan semangat Al di punggungnya.

"Mereka sayang padamu, James."

"Mungkin hanya ini. Kau dan Lily kan belum lahir. Jadi perhatian mereka terpusat sepenuhnya padaku. Biasa, euforia calon orang tua baru," kata James masih menatap kedua orang tuanya.

"Iya, iya. Nanti aku kirim balasan ke mereka kalau aku minta cuti dulu," kata Ginny. Kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada bidang Harry pelan. Harry sudah rapi dan terlihat.. gagah.

Tiba-tiba Ginny menutup mulutnya seperti merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau mau muntah? Aku pikir morning sicknessmu sudah lama hilang sejak kau hamil 3 bulan, sayang," tanya Harry keheranan.

Ginny lantas tersenyum, "iya, aku hanya bercanda. Hanya saja tad..,"

Hoekk! Dan, baju Harry yang tadi rapi kini sudah terkena noda muntahan Ginny. Di sudut lain dua anak laki-laki itu berteriak 'iyakk' melihat ibu mereka menumpahkan muntahannya di dada ayahnya yang siap pergi kerja.

"Kau mengerjai Dad, Nak?" tanya Harry dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia mengelus perut Ginny lembut. "Maaf, mungkin aku tadi kekenyangan makan," ujar Ginny lirih.

"Rupanya sejak kau di perut Mom kau sudah jahil, James," kata Al menatap kakaknya sinis.

James hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Di saat yang sama tubuh mereka berdua kembali berguncang, seperti yang mereka sebelumnya lakukan. James dan Al langsung berpegangan tangan sebelum tubuh mereka kembali hilang.

Duss!

"Al? Kita di mana sekarang?" tanya James yang mendapati sebuah pintu di depannya. Suasana agak gelap, banyak lampu yang di matikan. Ini malam hari.

"Entahlah, James. Tapi aku rasa ini di depan kamar Dad dan Mom. Ini malam. Pasti mereka sudah tidur." Jawab Al. Keduanya hanya bisa diam di tempat. Tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya mereka lakukan.

James mengayun-ayunkan tangannya dan tak sengaja hampir membentur meja kecil di sampingnya, tapi.. tangannya menembus meja itu.

"Al, kau lupa kita ini transparan. Dan tanganku sama sekali tak bisa menyentuh apapun selain kau. Ini artinya kita bisa menembus apapun,"

Keduanya kembali menatap pintu kamar Harry dan Ginny. Sejenak mata hijau Al dan coklat James beradu. Mereka sama-sama memikirkan hal yang sama. Tangan James mengandeng tangan Al yang selanjutnya melangkahkan kakinya menembus pintu.

"Ini sudah jam lima pagi, James. Kok Dad tidur sendirian, ya?" Al rupanya melihat jam dinding di tembok kamar. James mengangguk membenarkan saat ia tahu di ranjang hanya ada Harry yang tampak lelah sedang tertidur. Ia juga melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Harry yang tersingkap selimut menampakkan balutan perban di sana.

Tidak berapa lama mereka di memandangi Harry, Al seperti mendengar suara rintihan wanita.

"James, kau mendengarnya?"

"Iya, seperti suara, Mom?"

Dan benar saja, saat James dan Al berbalik, tampak di depan mata mereka Ginny dengan masih menggunakan piama duduk di lantai membungkuk sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dudukan sofa kecil dekat meja rias.

"Aagghhh, sakit!" rintihnya pada perutnya yang luar biasa besar.

"Mom, kau tak apa?" Al menghampiri ibunya yang sudah bermandikan keringat. Ia lupa tubuhnya tak mampu memegang apapun.

Sama kalutnya, James coba berteriak membangunkan ayahnya yang masih tertidur. "Dad, bangun! Aku akan segera lahir. Mom sudah kesakitan di lantai. Dad! Bangunlah!" teriak James.

"Al, kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di sini," lanjutnya makin takut.

Ginny yang masih dengan posisinya di lantai terus mengerang kesakitan. Ia bahkan menggigit bantal sofa untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya itu. "Bertahanlah, sayang. Mom akan kuat untukmu," kata Ginny coba menenagkan pergerakan di perutnya. James terpaku.

"Aggghhhh, Harry!" panggil Ginny.

Namun suaranya masih terlalu pelan untuk membangunkan suaminya. Harry masih tak bergerak. Ia terlalu lelah hari ini. Penyerangan tahanan Azkaban yang kabur oleh para Auror tadi pagi bahkan membuat pergelangan tangannya terluka.

Harry akhirnya bergerak, tangan kirinya tak sengaja menyentuh tempat tidur Ginny dan mendapati tak ada tubuh istrinya itu di sana. Harry mengucek matanya dan mencari kacamata bulatnya. Benar, matanya tak salah lihat, Ginny tak ada di sampingnya.

"Harry!" panggil Ginny untuk kesekian kalinya.

Untung Harry mendengar rintihan istrinya, "Ginny, kenapa kau tak membangunkanku? Sejak kapan kau begini?" tanya Harry saat mengahmpiri istrinya.

Ginny mengatur napasnya sebelum menjawab, "pukul 12 malam tadi aku sudah merasa kontraksi. Tapi itu berlangsung sebentar. Aggghh...," Ginny kembali merasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Aku tak tega membangunkanmu, tapi tadi sekitar pukul 4 perutku sakit sekali. Aku berniat mengambil minum tapi.. aku tak tahan," lanjut Ginny yang kini meremas piyama Harry.

"Oh Lord, Ginny. Kau masih memikirkan aku di saat seperti ini," kata Harry sudah semakin panik. Ia bahkan melupakan tangannya yang sakit dan mengendong tubuh Ginny yang semakin berat. Harry meringis menahan sakit di tangan kanannya.

Di saat Harry berapparate, James sudah siap bergandengan tangan dengan Al saat tubuh keduanya bergerak tak tentu.

Ruang putih dan khas bau ramuan. Tempat yang kini James dan Al berada.

"Ini St. Mungo. Mungkin sekarang Mom ak..,"

Suara teriakan terdengar dari arah sebuah ruangan, Al sudah menerobos salah satu pintu. "Aku ingin melihat bayimu," katanya pada James.

"Pegang tanganku, sayang," pinta Harry ada di samping Ginny yang setengah berbaring.

"Aku tak pernah melihat orang melahirkan sebelumnya, James," kata Al sesaat setelah James menyusulnya masuk. James melihat ibu dan ayahnya sedang sama-sama menahan sakit. Mata James tertuju pada tangan ibu dan ayahnya, yang terbalut perban, saling berpegangan erat.

"Dad pasti kesakitan tangannya yang terluka diremas Mom," batin James miris.

Seorang penyembuh datang sambil menginstruksikan ini-itu pada Ginny. James dan Al tak paham apa saja hanya beberapa yang mampu mereka pahami seperti perintah mengatur napas dan mengejan yang dilakukan oleh Ginny.

"Bagus, Mrs. Potter. Sedikit lagi, aku sudah bisa melihat kepalanya," kata si penyembuh.

Ginny terus mengejan sampai suara tangisan bayi pecah di ruangan itu. "_Well done_! Selamat Mr. dan Mrs. Potter. Putra kalian sehat dan tampan sekali," kata peyembuh langsung menelungkupkan bayi merah yang basah kuyup itu ke dada Ginny. Ada beberapa noda darah di tubuhnya.

"Waaa, kau lucu sekali, James," pekik Al kegirangan.

Ginny sudah membuka kancing atas piamanya lantas membiarkan putranya merangkak mencari sesuatu yang membuatnya tak kehausan.

"Apa tak dimandikan dulu, Madam?" tanya Harry masih dengan rasa tak percayanya. Ia baru saja menjadi ayah.

"Tak perlu, Mr. Potter. Ini akan membantu gerakan refleknya mencari ASI pertamanya." Jawab si penyembuh masih sibuk di balik selimut yang menutupi area intim Ginny. Bayi James sudah menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ginny tampak meringis menahan sesuatu saat lidah James yang kasar menyentuh area kulitnya yang sensitif. "Geli," katanya lirih.

Harry tersenyum melihat istrinya bahagia melakukan tugas keduanya setelah melahirkan, menyusui bayinya.

"Silakan dipotong sebelah sini, Mr. Potter," diserahkannya sebuah gunting steril pada Harry. Tangannya memang masih sakit, namun ia menahannya saat tangan kanannya dipersilakan memotong tali pusat James.

"Selanjutnya plasentanya, Mrs. Potter."

Sesaat kemudian, Ginny kembali mengejan singkat. Gumpalan merah darah meluncur dari jalan lahir James dan diletakkan pada sebuah wadah oleh penyembuh. "Sempurna!" katanya singkat.

James dan Al hanya bisa diam sembari pandangan mereka tak lepas dari kedua orang tuanya, sampai goncangan itu terasa kembali. Terakhir yang dapat James lihat adalah perkataan kedua orang tuanya, "selamat datang James Sirius Potter. Terima kasih sudah melengkapi kehidupan kami." Bisik Harry pada bayi James.

Ginny masih mengendongnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "kami sangat menyayangimu, Son!" air matanya jatuh. Ia terharu.

* * *

Yups, cukup untuk chapter ke duanya. Tinggalkan review untuk kritik dan saran.

Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya, ya!

_Thanks, _

Anne ^_^


	3. Big Brother

Hai, semua. Maaf telat posting, nih. Kemarin lagi banya tugas kuliah seharian. Jadi nggak sempat ngelanjut nulis. Nah, sekarang chapter 3 sudah siap. Btw, thanks buat yang sudah review.

Bagiamana nasib James dan Al sekarang? Yuk, dibaca cepetan!

_Happy reading!_ \- Anne ^_^

* * *

Hari sudah beranjank pagi. Ginny tertidur dengan bekas air mata di wajahnya. Semalaman Ginny menangis, menunggu kedua putranya kembali ke rumah. Harry dengan setia menjaga Ginny duduk di sofa hingga ia tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"Oh, James, Al. Harry aku ketiduran? Mereka sudah kembali?" tanya Ginny kebingungan.

Harry yang sudah rapi kembali mendekat ke ranjangnya. "Mereka belum kembali. Kau semalam ketiduran di sofa. Jadi aku membawamu ke kamar." Kata Harry meletakkan telur dan roti bakar di hadapan Ginny. Ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan selagi Ginny tidur.

"Kau tak siap-siap ke Kementrian? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Aku ijin tak masuk hari ini, aku tak tega meninggalkanmu sendiri di rumah. Aku sudah minta bantuan Ron untuk menghandle pekerjaanku." Harry merapikan rambut Ginny yang menutupi wajahnya. Wajah istrinya itu penuh dengan rkeringat dingin.

Tak sengaja, Ginny melihat tangan kanan Harry terluka. "Tanganmu terluka?" Ginny panik.

"Tak apa, ayam Mr. Linch tadi pagi masuk pekarangan kita. Aku dipatuknya saat aku coba menggiringnya kembali ke rumah Mr. Linch. Ya, itulah kenapa rotinya sedikit gosong di pinggir. Lukanya sedikit perih,"

Ginny meraih tangan Ginny sambil melihat luka di tangan Harry. Memang itu hanya luka kecil. Tapi akan sangat menganggu karena akan terasa sakit juga jika dibuat beraktifitas. "Maaf, Harry!" kata Ginny tiba-tiba.

"Maaf untuk apa? Yang mematuk ayam Mr. Linch bukan kamu kan, sayang?" kata Harry bergurau. Ginny akhirnya tertawa juga.

"Bukan, bukan itu maksudku. Kau terluka di tangan kananmu, aku jadi teringat saat akan melahirkan James dulu. Harry, aku minta maaf,"

Harry hanya bisa diam, tak mengerti apa maksud istrinya itu. "Ginny, benar aku lupa," katanya.

"Kau lupa ya, hari itu pergelangan tangan kananmu terluka karena penyerangan dengan tim Aurormu. Tapi saat aku kontraksi, kau mengendongku yang jelas-jelas sangat berat dengan tangan kananmu yang terluka. Ditambah lagi.. aku meremas dengan kuat tanganmu saat aku menahan sakit ketika mengejan. Harry, aku minta maaf. Aku lupa tanganmu terluka," kata Ginny dengan isakan tangis di dalamnya.

Harry ingat, memang saat itu tangannya seperti remuk. Apalagi saat tangan kanannya diremas Ginny dengan begitu kuat. Bahkan, tangannya seperti mati rasa saat akan memotong tali pusat James. Untung saja, tali pusatnya dapat terputus.

"Sudahlah, rasa sakitku itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakitmu saat melahirkan James. Toh sekarang tanganku hanya terluka dipatuk ayam, tidak separah dulu. Jadi, masih bisa membuat sarapan untukmu. Oh ya, Lily sedang ada di The Burrow. Aku memintanya tinggal di sana dulu sampai semuanya clear. Di gudang Dad, kan, kebetulan ada piano yang baru di bawanya dari tempat Muggle. Katanya biar digunakan Lily bermain di The Burrow. Lily pasti bisa memperbaikinya untuk latihannya sementara."

Hanya masalah keusilan putranya, Ginny menciptakan berbagai masalah pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Terutama pada suaminya sendiri.

"James, kita di mana lagi sekarang?" tanya Al kebingungan saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di ruang keluarga. "Entahlah, kita harus cari Daily Prophet lagi." James sudah berlari mengitari ruangan untuk mencari koran kebanggaan sekaligus kebencian para penyihir.

Al berteriak menemukan sesuatu, "hari ini aku lahir, James!" pekik Albus bahagia.

"Wah iya, kau lahir hari ini juga, tapi.. kau tahu kau lahirnya pagi, siang, sore, atau malam?" tanya James membuyarkan kebahagian Al. "Entah, aku tak tahu. Aku pernah bertanya pada Dad, tapi Dad tak mengatakannya. Kau sendiri tak tahu aku dulu lahirnya kapan?" tanya Al lemas.

"Saat kau lahir, aku masih satu tahu, Al. Aku akan punya adik saja tak bergitu paham,"

Tak lama kemudian tampak Ginny turun dari tangga sembari tangan kirinya memegang pegangan tangga, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyangga punggungnya. Perutnya besar sekali.

"Ow, ternyata kau belum lahir, Al." Kata James mengambil kesimpulan singkat.

"Huhh.. kau sudah mau keluar hari, Nak?" tanya Ginny pada perutnya. Ia mengelusnya lembut saat terasa perutnya berkontraksi, "tunggu dulu, ya. Dadmu masih di kantor. Kau tenang dulu. Mom mau membuatkan obat untuk kakakmu dulu," Ginny kembali melanjutkan langkah tertatihnya menuju dapur.

James dan Al kini saling berpandangan, "kau ternyata sedang sakit, James. Pantas saja rumah ini sepri," ledek Al menyinggung kebiasaan James yang tak pernah diam sejak mereka kecil.

Dusss! Asap hijau muncul dari perapian. Harry datang sambil mengibas jubahnya karena debu bubuk flo. Ia pulang lebih awal dari biasanya karena sulit berkonsentrasi memikirkan Ginny yang sudah merasakan kontraksi sejak pagi dan putranya James yang sedang demam.

"Dad, datang!" pekik James minggir dari jalannya.

"Pasti Dad menghawatirkanmu, James." Kata Al tiba-tiba mengingat bayi James sedang sakit.

James mengibaskan tangannya, "Dad pasti menghawatirkan Mom dan kau. Kau lupa ya, kau akan lahir hari ini," timpal James tak percaya ayah dan ibunya menghawatirkannya saat adiknya akan lahir. Atau dengan kata lain, James cemburu.

"Ginny, kau di mana?" teriak Harry selesai mengaitkan jubahnya di tiang.

Terdengar dari arah dapur, Ginny sedang berteriak 'aku di sini!', suaranya terdengar lemah sekali. Ia akhirnya menampakkan dirinya sambil berjalan tertatih. Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan sakit.

"Hei, ayo ku bantu. Sudah waktunya?" tanya Harry terdengar panik.

"Aku rasa iya, jarak jeda kontraksinya makin singkat, sayang," Ginny sudah didudukkan di sofa. Tak lupa Harry menaruh bantal di sandarannya. Ia tampak mengatur napasnya yang mulai tak terkontrol.

James yang melihatnya lantas berseru pada Al, "lihat, kan! Mom dan Dad lebih memilih mengurusi kelahiranmu daripada aku," James makin menang.

"Ow, iya. Tolong bawa James ke mari, ya. Aku sudah buatkan obat untuknya," kata Ginny dengan napas yang memburu.

Harry mengingat putranya juga sedang sakit lantas langsung bergegas naik ke lantai dua. Tak lama ia sudah kembali sambil mengendong James yang menangis, "husss, tenang, buddy. Mom punya obat untukmu." Harry menuruni tangga sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya beharap lebih tenang.

"Kemari sayang," Ginny menegakkan duduknya sambil merentangkan tangannya ke arah datangnya Harry. Ia beralih memegang James. "Nah, lihat itu, James. Mom kesakitan, tapi masih mau mengurusmu," tunjuk Al dengan pandangan berbinar.

Ginny lantas menidurkan James di atas sofa, ia tak lupa mengambil bantal yang dijadikan bantalan punggungnya untuk menyangga kepala James. "Biar aku saja yang meminumkannya, Gin," pinta Harry tak tega melihat Ginny masih menahan sakit di perutnya.

"Biar aku saja, tak apa, Harry. James mau minum obat kalau sama Mom, kan?" tanya Ginny sambil bercanda pada James yang masih terisak-isak kecil.

Dengan sangat lembut, Ginny meneteskan ramuan yang ia buat untuk menurunkan panas badan James ke mulut putranya. Sejak kemarin James rewel karena suhu badannya tinggi.

"Cepat sembuh ya, sayang. Nanti bisa main sama adik barumu. Kau akan jadi kakak terhebat, James," bisik Ginny pada James yang mulai merasakan reaksi ramuannya. Ia mulai mengantuk.

"Aaagghhh!" Ginny memekik kesakitan. Tangannya refleks memegang perutnya kesakitan.

Ginny menengakkan badannya dan bersandar di sofa. Kontraksi kembali ia rasakan. "Kita harus berangkat sekarang, Ginny," Harry sudah siap memapah Ginny berdiri, namun Ginny menolaknya.

"Bawa James ke The Burrow dulu, Harry. Kita tak bisa membawanya," Ginny menggenggam tangan James yang sedang tertidur.

"Tapi, Gin,"

"Bawa James sekarang, aku tak apa. Aku masih bisa bertahan, Harry. Kasihan James, biar Mom menjaganya di sana. Lebih cepat kau berangkat, lebih cepat kau mengantarku ke St. Mungo!" pinta Ginny dengan memelas. Wajahnya sudah penuh peluh.

James melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Mom memang sayang padamu, James!" kata Al lirih. James hanya meliriknya tanpa berkomentar.

Mendengar permintaan sang istri, Harry langsung membawa James pada gendongannya. Tangannya pelan-pelan mengangkat tubuh lemah James menuju perapian. Segenggam bubuk flo siap ia jatuhkan dengan kuat sembari berteriak, "The Burrow," dan.. keduanya hilang ditelan asap kehijauan.

Sedangkan Ginny hanya bisa mengatur napas sambil sesekali mengelus perut buncitnya. Berharap suaminya cepat kembali dan mengantarkannya ke St. Mungo. Anak keduanya itu benar-benar sudah tak sabar ingin keluar.

Hingga 10 menit berselang, Harry tak muncul-muncul juga. Ginny sudah makin kualahan menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya. "James aku tak tega melihat kesakitan seperti itu," pekik Al.

"Kau sih, lahir juga waktu aku sakit. Jadi mereka repot, kan, mengurusku dan Mom!" James marah.

"Mana aku bisa, kalau aku tahu aku akan lahir saat kau sehat, aku lebih bemilih bertahan dulu di perut Mom sampai kau sembuh." Bantah Al kesal. Mereka berdua masih melihat Ginny yang terus mengerang kesakitan tanpa ada yang bisa menolonga mereka berdua.

Sampai pada akhirnya James memekik keras sambil menunjuk lantai, "saat kesakitan, orang bahkan bisa terkencing-kencing, ya?" kata James melihat ada air yang mengalir dari kaki Ginny. Karpet di bawah sofa bahkan sampai basah di buatnya.

"Aku rasa itu yang namanya ketuban, James. Aku pernah membacanya di buku kesehatan Muggle. Tak mungkin kan kalau Mom pipis sampai sebanyak itu,"

Duss! Harry muncul dari arah perapian. Ginny sudah menatapnya lemah.

"Merlin, ketubanmu pecah, sayang. Kita harus bergegas sekarang," Harry sigap menggendong tubuh Ginny. Tak ada masalah seperti kelahiran sebelumnya. Tangan Harry baik-baik saja.

Tangan Ginny sudah terkait di leher Harry sempurna, "lalu James?" tanyanya pelan.

"Kau tenang, James sudah bersama Mom. Di sana kebetulan ada Hermione dan Ron. Mereka akan menyusul kita setelah menitipkan Rosie juga pada Mom," tutur Harry lantas mereka menghilang.

Al dan James tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat orang tuanya berapparate. Rupanya tubuh mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menghilang. "Kenapa kita tak bergerak-gerak lagi ya? Mereka sudah menghilang duluan?" Al panik.

"James! Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin tahu saat aku lahir,"

"Kita tak bisa apa-apa, Al. Kita tak bisa mengendalikan waktunya,"

Pasrah, hanya itu yang bisa mereka lakukan. Menunggu datangnya rasa berguncang ditubuh adalah saat yang mereka tunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian, gerakan kecil dirasakan James pada tangannya.

"Al, it's time!"

Dusss!

Rumput hijau yang membentang luas. Banyak tikar-tikar yang membentang di atasnya dengan beberapa orang yang membawa keranjang berisi makanan ringan.

"Ini taman, Al. Sepertinya aku mengingat saat ini,"

Benar saja, James melihat dirinya sedang belajar menaiki sepeda dibantu Harry di belakangnya. "Itu kau James dengan Dad," Al menunjuk ke arahnya yang masih berusia 3 tahun.

"Hebat juga kau, James. Rupanya kau sudah belajar naik sepeda dari begitu kecil. Mangkanya aku tak pernah tahu kapan kau bisa naik sepeda roda dua," kata Al langsung mengacak-acak rambut di kepala James pelan. Yang disinggung hanya bisa nyengir penuh kesombongan.

Para ayah sedang bermain dengan anak-anak. Harry berkonsentrasi menjaga James dari atas sepeda kecilnya. Tangannya sesekali memegang boncengan belakang sepeda dan melepasnya perlahan. Mencoba melatih keseimbangan James. Sedangkan Ron sudah menggendong Rose dan Al bersamaan membuat kedua balita itu tertawa kegirangan.

"Tetap lihat depan, Son. Jangan khawatir, Dad ada di belakang," kata Harry mengarahkan James yang mengayuh sepeda roda duanya pelan. Ada raut kehawatiran saat ia mendapati Harry sesekali melepas pegangan pada sepedanya.

"Kau pasti bisa, sayang! Berjuanglah!" teriak Ginny girang. Ia duduk bersama Hermione di atas karpet penuh dengan makanan. Ada yang sama terjadi pada keduanya, sama-sama berperut buncit.

Namun perut Hermione tak sebesar perut Ginny. Itu yang dilihat James dan Al. Mereka berdua berdiri tak jauh dari ibu dan bibinya.

"Gin, bagaimana caramu dulu kau dan Harry memberikan pengertian pada James kalau dia akan punya adik?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apakah jawabannya tidak ada di buku?" ledek Ginny sambil mengelus perutnya memutar.

Hermione langsung menatap Ginny sinis, "seperti kata Ron, tidak semua jawaban ada di buku. Kau kan sudah pernah mengalami duluan saat James akan punya adik Albus. Bagaimana caramu memberikan pengertian itu padahal ia masih kecil," tutur Hermione.

"Itu dia, James masih kecil. Anak satu tahun tahu apa, Mione. Dulu aku dan Harry tak mengatakan apa-apa padanya saat aku hamil. Harry mulai menjelaskan pelan-pelan pada James saat perutku sudah tampak besar. Karena saat itu James sering bingung melihat perutku setiap saat semakin besar. Ya, saat kita rasa pas, dengan penjelasan sederhana itu sudah cukup. Meskipun aku yakin, James juga tak mengerti."

Pembicaraan mereka rupanya terhenti saat ada teriakan brukk.. dari arah anak-anak dan para suami. "James! Kau tak apa, son?" teriak Ginny melihat James terjatuh dari sepedanya. Namun sudah ditangani oleh Harry yang siap membersihkan tubuhnya yang kotor.

"Tenang, Mom. James anak hebat!" teriak Harry mengantikan jawaban James. Ia membantu James berdiri setelah dilihatnya tak ada luka di tubuh putranya itu.

"Lalu, sebentar lagi ia akan punya adik lagi, Gin. Dan dia sudah semakin besar, ia pasti sudah tahu bagaimana posisi dirinya nanti, ia harus berbagi kasih sayang dari kalian dengan adik-adiknya,"

Hermione spontan membuat Ginny melihatnya serius, "aku sudah membahasnya dengan Harry beberapa hari lalu. Ketakutan kami adalah James akan cemburu dengan adik-adiknya, apalagi dengan adik bungsunya ini," kata Ginny sambil melirik perutnya. Ada tendangan kecil ia rasakan di perut bagian bawahnya. Ginny meringis namun kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku anak bungsu, sedangkan Harry anak tunggal. Kami sama-sama tak pernah tahu rasanya jadi anak pertama dengan adik-adik. Yang aku takutkan juga bagaimana nanti menangani James atau Al saat mereka mulai cemburu dengan adik barunya. Kata Mom, aku dan Harry hanya cukup bersikap adil. Ya hanya itu yang bisa aku dan Harry lakukan. Kami akan lakukan apapun untuk membuat James, Al dan adiknya ini hidup penuh kasih sayang. Tidak ada yang bisa menyakiti mereka, kalau perlu nyawaku taruhannya.

Bill pernah bercerita, ia juga sering cemburu melihat Mom dan Dad memanjakan aku dan kakak-kakakku yang lain. Namun ia bilang itulah tantangan sebagai kakak tertua. Karena ia jadi lebih merasa, tugasnya sebagai kakak harus ikut menjaga adik-adiknya yang lebih lemah. Aku yakin James akan jadi kakak yang baik untuk adik-adiknya, Mione."

James tertegun mendengar penuturan ibunya. Ya, James mengakui dirinya cemburu dengan perlakuan ibu dan ayahnya terhadap adik-adiknya. "Mungkin selama ini anggapanku terhadap Mom dan Dad memang salah, Al," tutur James lirih.

Sorak-sorai terdengar dari Harry, Ron dan dua balita Al dan Rose yang berteriak kegirangan sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara melihat James mampu mengayuh sepeda roda duanya dengan baik. "Aku sudah bilang, kan, Mione. James memang kakak yang hebat," kata Ginny bangga.

Badan James kembali bergerak-gerak, Al lantas menggenggam lengan James penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau memang kakak yang hebat, James! Aku bangga padamu!" kata Al penuh binar.

"Thanks. Mungkin kita harus pulang sekarang, Al." jawabnya lirih. "Tentu saja!" sambung Al sebelum mereka menghilang sempurna.

-TBC-

* * *

Bagiamana, nih. Dari kisah James ini kebanyakan dialami sama anak-anak sulung, kan? Apa kamu juga?

Lanjut di chapter 4 ya! Ditunggu juga reviewnya!

Thanks,

Anne ^_^


	4. I love you!

_Hai, everyone!_ Bagaimana harimu? Anne datang lagi dengan chapter ke 4. Kali ini James dan Al sudah mau balik. Tapi.. ada kendala. Bagaimana kisah mereka?

**velvetycupcake** : hehe kenyataannya seperti itu. Banyak yang ngerasain. Nggak tahu juga sih sama kakak pertamaku, nggak pernah tanya. Kalau aku nggak pernah ngerasain soalnya nasib jadi anak bungsu cewek sendiri (posisiku mirip banget kayak Lily), jadi nggak pernah cemburu juga. Paling juga dicemburui kakak-kakakku. Hehehe :P

**Afadh** : oww... *kasih tisu* ikuti terus kisahnya sampai final, ya!

So, penasaran dengan kelanjutannya? Langsung saja baca kisah di bawah garis pembatas ini, ya!

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Rumah keluarga Potter kini kedatangan tamu. Ada Hermione dan Ron yang mengunjungi rumah mereka. "Ini sudah hari ke tiga mereka hilang," Ron memecah suasana tegang di sana.

Ginny masih tampak lelah, ada kantung mata tebal di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar kurang tidur.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Ron. Oh ya, apa kau bertemu dengan Mr. Grimmie di Kementrian?" tanya Harry. Ginny membuat tubuhnya jadi sandaran.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. seseorang rupanya mengetuk pintu. Hermione meminta ijin membukakan pintunya. "Hei, Mr. Grimmie, silakan masuk. Baru saja Harry membahas tentang Anda!"

"Selamat siang, semua. Oh Mr. Potter, saya kira putra-putra anda sudah kembali. Mangkanya saya kemari," kata Mr. Grimmie sembari menjabat tangan Harry. Ia duduk di antara mereka yang sudah berkumpul.

Mr. Grimmie melirik kembali ke jam pasir yang menurutnya jatuh begitu lambat.

"Sejak kemarin, pasir yang jatuh tak habis-habis. Padahal tinggal sedikit. Apakah ada masalah, sir? Ini sudah hari ke tiga." Tutur Harry menjelaskan perihal pasir yang tak selesai-selesai menjatuhkan pasirnya.

"Itulah yang saya takutkan. Muggle yang sebelumnya tersedot, dua hari ia baru kembali dan kembali dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Ia dehidrasi parah. Walaupun objek yang tersedot selalu berganti waktu, mereka tetap merasa seperti hilang sesuai dengan waktu yang berjalan. Kebanyakan dari korbannya akan lemas atau yang bisa juga mengalami hal lebih parah. Batasan waktu terparah menurut sejarah yang di alami para Muggle adalah 1 hari. Tapi untuk mereka para penyihir 2 hari sudah cukup parah.

Penyihir yang pernah hilang selama 1 bulan kembali dengan keadaan tubuh kurus kering dan tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari. Jatungnya bermasalah. Untung karena ilmu sihirnya sudah cukup kuat diusianya yang sudah dewasa. Ya, walaupun putra-putra anda juga penyihir, tapi usianya masih sangat muda. Dengan sangat menyesal saya katakan.. batasan 3 hari itu sudah sangat parah bagi penyihir yang bahkan usianya masih jauh dari 17 tahun."

Tubuh Ginny makin lemas. Tangisnya pecah kembali memikirkan dua anak lelakinya yang hilang. Ketakutan akan hal terburuk itu muncul bergantian. Ginny merasa ia hampir gila dibuatnya. "Oh Lord, mengapa harus anak-anaku," batin Ginny masih dalam rengkuhan sayang Harry. Hermione yang mendengarnya ikut menangis, mereka adalah keponakannya. Dan sekarang keduanya hilang. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika ia ada di posisi Ginny.

"Dan menurut kisah yang saya dapatkan, di akhir perjalanan, rasa sakit terkurung berhari-hari akan mulai dirasakan korbannya. Mereka akan merasa dikurung dalam suatu ruangan aneh yang membuat korbannya tak nyaman. Muggel yang terakhir kembali sempat dibaca pikirannya sebelum di jampi mermori. Ternyata sebelum ia kembali, Muggle itu merasakan siksaan suhu panas di ruangan gelap sampai akhirnya ia kembali dan dehidrasi parah."

Mr. Grimmie menghentikan ceritanya. "Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah menunggu dan sabar. Semoga mereka kembali dengan keadaan yang lebih baik."

* * *

Sampai malam tiba, jam pasir itu hanya tampak berkurang sebagian saja. Harry menaruhnya di meja dekat tangga. Sesekali menengoknya melihat apakah ada kemajuan. Sedangkan Ginny sudah stand by di sofa keluarga sejak diletakkan jam pasir itu di atas meja oleh Harry.

"Masih tak ada perubahan, Ginny. Kau istirahatlah. Tiga hari ini kualitas tidurmu buruk. Jangan siksa tubuhmu seperti ini, sayang!" Harry mendekat ke arah Ginny. Ia duduk di samping Ginny yang mana pandangannya tak pernah beralih dari jam pasir itu.

Harry sudah lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Ginny dan berniat menggendongnya secara paksa masuk ke dalam kamar, sampai sesuatu terjadi pada jam pasir itu.

"Tunggu Harry, jamnya!" pekik Ginny terkejut melihat pasir bergerak cepat. Habis. Dan berhenti. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Ia yakin kedua putranya akan segera kembali.

Namun, bukannya mengeluarkan James dan Al, jam pasir itu malah bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Dengan sigap Harry menyingkirkan tubuh Ginny menjauh dari jam pasir itu.

Duss!

"Al! Thanks, Lord!" Harry dengan sigap menangkap tubuh putra keduanya setelah asap putih tebal keluar dari jam pasir dan melemparkan tubuh Al keluar. Untung Harry berada di dekat jam itu dan menangkap tubuh Al yang lemas dengan keadaan bibir membiru dan tubuh dingin. Ia sempat membuka matanya. "Sesak, Dad. Dingin! James, mana?! Dia mendorongku untuk keluar lebih dulu," kata Al dengan terbata-bata. Napasnya sesak sulit mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

Ginny menyadari putra pertamanya belum kembali, "James!" teriak Ginny melihat jam pasir itu masih bergerak-gerak sambil mengeluarkan asap tebal.

Dusss!

Hupp, tubuh James keluar dengan keras. Untung Ginny sudah sigap menangkapnya, namun tak sekuat Harry, Ginny bahkan ikut terjatuh saat menerima tubuh James. Badannya dingin. Keadaanya sama seperti Al. Namun ia tak membuka matanya.

"James, bangunlah, Nak! Ini Mom!" Ginny mengguncangkan tubuh James namun tak sedikitpun ia membuka matanya. Ginny merasakan dingin di kulit tubuh James.

Harry lantas memeluk tubuh erat Al dan menjulurkan tangan kirinya pada Ginny, "kita harus segera membawa mereka ke St. Mungo! James kesulitan bernapas."

Saat Ginny ingin meraih tangan Harry untuk segera berapparate, ada suara sesak keluar dari mulut James. Ia sadar, "Mo-om, Mom! I'm sorry," kata James lirih, sulit sekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata. Ia sangat kesulitan bernapas.

"James," jawab Ginny lirih. Harry sudah memegang tangan Ginny erat sampai akhirnya mereka menghilang.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Madam," Harry dan Ginny bersamaan bangkit dari bangkunya saat melihat seorang penyembuh keluar dari ruangan periksa di mana James dan Al ditangani.

"Keduanya mengalami kedingin dan cairan tubuh mereka sangat kurang. Untung segera dibawa kemari. Namun untuk James, detak jantungnya melemah hingga membuat aliran darahnya terganggu. Tekanan darahnya rendah. Mungkin putra anda baru saja merasakan tekanan udara yang sangat tipis, sehingga membuatnya lebih parah dari pada Albus," tutur penyembuh.

Harry dan Ginny lemas mendengar kabar terakhir kedua putra mereka mengalami hal yang menghawatirkan. Dari ujung lorong datang Ron dan Hermione menghampiri mereka. Ron dan Hermione saling pandang saat melihat ekspresi wajah Harry dan Ginny sungguh tak mengenakkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, Ron. Aku takut," tanya Hermione memegang erat tangan Ron bergetar.

"Lalu bagaimana keduanya, apakah mereka sadar?" tanya Ginny dengan terisak.

"Al sudah sadar, namun masih lemas. Tapi untuk James, ia masih belum sadar. Jika ingin melihat silakan masuk, tapi jangan terlalu diganggu. Mereka masih butuh istirahat."

Melesaklah mereka berempat masuk ke ruangan rawat James dan Al. Harry meminta untuk meletakkan James dan Al dalam satu ruangan. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini keduanya dipersatukan dalam satu ruangan.

"Albus, kau tak apa, sayang?" Ginny sudah memeluk Al yang masih pucat. Sedari tadi ia melihat keadaan James yang tak kunjung sadar. Ranjangannya yang lebih dekat dengan pintu masuk lebih dulu dikunjungi dibandingkan James yang terletak di sebelah kanannya.

Al memalingkan pandangan pada ibunya, "James, Mom! Kenapa dia belum bangun juga? Dia pasti kesulitan bernapas saat ku tinggalkan dia sendiri di sana." Ronta Al mencoba bangun dari tidurnya, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah.

Rupanya Mr. Grimmie datang. Ia mendapat pesan potranus dari Harry saat menunggu Al dan James diperiksa. Harry juga sempat mengirimnya pada Hermione dan Ron untuk segera ke St. Mungo menyusul mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian sampai seperti ini, Al?" Harry bertanya sama khawatirnya.

"Kami tidak bisa mengendalikan waktunya. Kami menghilang dan muncul tanpa tahu kapan dan di mana kami datang. Setiap kami akan berganti waktu, tubuh kami bergerak sangat kuat dan lantas menghilangkan kami berdua. Tapi, di saat-saat terakhir, gerakan itu terasa semakin lemah. Bahkan saat kami akan menghilang lagi, guncangan itu hanya terasa sedikit. Sampai akhirnya..," Al mengatur napasnya lagi, dadanya masih sesak. "Kami seperti masuk disebuah ruangan berdinding coklat dengan alas putih. Di sana dingin sekali dan.. udaranya sedikit sekali. Kami kesulitan bernapas. Kami kehausan dan lemas. Sampai muncul angin kencang dari arah depan kami."

Mata hijau cerah Al kembali menatap James yang masih diam tak bergerak. "James memaksaku untuk mengikuti angin itu. Ia yakin itu adalah jalan pulang. Dada kami semakin sesak, tapi tiba-tiba.. James lantas mendorongku dan melempar tubuhku ke sana. Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersiksa untuk mendorongku keluar dari ruangan itu."

Seolah tersihir dengan cerita Al, semua pandangan beralih pada tubuh lemah James.

Mr. Grimmie sudah membawa jam pasir yang ia ambil dari rumah Harry setelah mendapat persetujuan sang pemilik rumah tentunya. Ia menggenggamnya di tangan kanan. Sebelumnya Mr. Grimmie sudah memantrai jam pasir itu agar sementara sihir yang terkandung di dalamnya tidak berfungsi.

"Saya sudah melemahkan mantranya. Dan akan segera saya amankan sebelum kembali memakan korban." Ijinnya pada Harry dan semua orang di sana. Mr. Grimmie mendekati ranjang Al, "syukurlah kau dan kakakmu masih bertahan. Kalian memang anak-anak yang luar biasa." Pandangannya beralih pada James. Al tersenyum lemah.

"Kau sungguh hebat, Nak. Seandainya kau tak menyelamatkan adikmu untuk keluar lebih dulu, nyawa kalian berdua bisa melayang dibuat oleh ruangan penyiksa itu." bisik Mr. Grimmie di samping kepala James. Ginny yang berada didekatnya tak salah bila mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Mr. Grimmie tadi.

Ginny bangga tahu keberanian putra pertamanya itu mampu menjadi sosok kakak yang baik. Ia mampu menjaga adiknya dari ancaman.. mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri.

"Mom percaya, memang kau kakak yang hebat, James. Mom percaya itu!"

Seorang penyembuh datang dengan mendorong troli besi berisi ramuan-ramuan. Ia memberi salam sopan pada Harry dan yang lainnya. "Saatnya anak-anak minum obat," katanya bersahabat.

Al langsung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, ia sontak menggeleng. "Al, kau harus minum obatmu," pinta Harry terkesan memaksa.

"Sebelum kau memuntahkan ramuan ini, saya peringatkan dulu kalau ini bukan jus labu. Jadi akan terasa sedikit pahit saat kau telan nanti, nak." Si penyembuh menuangkan segelas ramuan berwarna coklat sedikit bening dari tabung besar alumunium bertuliskan nama ramuan sedikit aneh.

Al memang anak yang sulit sekali minum obat. Sejak kecil, Al satu-satunya anak Potter yang anti dengan ramuan. Pernah saat Al demam, Harry sampai harus tega melakukan kuncian pada tangan dan kaki Al sama seperti saat ia sedang menangkap penjahat. Al akan meronta saat ia harus meminum obatnya. Dengan cara begitu Ginny akan mudah meminumkan obat untuk putra keduanya itu.

"Rasanya mengerikan!" kata Al setelah menyerahkan gelas ramuan kosong ke penyembuh.

Tawa mengema di ruang rawat melihat ekspresi Al yang merem melek menahan mual.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan James, Madam? Dia masih tak sadar?" tanya Hermione.

"Ramuan ini tetap harus diminum oleh James. Walaupun ia masih tak sadar," kata si penyembuh sambil mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya dari ujung kepala James menuju ujung kakinya.

Tampak cahaya kuning muncul perlahan menyelimuti seluruh tubuh James. "Saya akan coba memasukan cairan ini melaui mulutnya. Saya sudah memantrai badan James agar mau menelan cairan yang akan masuk dari mulutnya." Jelas si penyembuh.

"Madam, bolehkah saya yang meminumkan ramuannya ke James? Sejak kecil James mau meminum obatnya kalau saya yang memberikannya," kata Ginny memohon penyembuh memberikan ramuan itu padanya.

"Ow begitu, baguslah. Ini juga akan membantunya cepat sadar jika ada orang terdekat yang mengurusnya. Ini, silakan Mrs. Potter,"

Ginny menerima pipet sepanjang jari telunjuk berisi ramuan dari penyembuh. Ia lantas duduk di samping ranjang James dengan posisi badan sedikit merunduk mendekati wajah James. "Son, ini Mom. Minum obatnya dulu, ya. James mau minum obat kalau sama Mom, kan? Mom minumkan, ya. James anak hebat," rayu Ginny seperti sedang menggoda bayi.

Semua orang yang melihatnya terharu, melihat Ginny sedang berbicara dengan putranya yang sekarat. Tampak Ron menarik napasnya berat melihat adegan mengharukan itu secara langsung.

Pipet dari kaca tipis perlahan dimasukkan Ginny melalui sudut bibir James. Saat dirasa cukup, Ginny menekan karet di ujung pipet untuk mengeluarkan cairan ramuan dari penyembuh. Sedikit demi sedikit cairan itu masuk ke mulut dan bergerak ke kerongkongan.

Terlihat ada gerakan menelan dari leher James.

"Cepat sembuh, sayang. James anak hebat," kata Ginny lirih. Ia mencium kening James sayang.

Malam tiba. Ron dan Hermione pamit pulang. Al sudah tidur dengan nyenyak didampingi Harry yang juga tertidur di kursi samping ranjang Al. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan duplikatnya itu untuk berjaga-jaga jika Al terbangun dan membutuhkannya.

Sedangkan Ginny masih terjaga di samping ranjang James. Ia terus mengamati wajah pucat James yang belum juga sadar. Kondisi James memang sudah lebih baik dari pertama ia dibawa ke St. Mungo. Walaupun nyatanya James juga belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membuka mata.

"Eegggghh!"

Ginny terkejut mendengar erangan lirih keluar dari mulut James. "James? Kau sadar, nak?" panggilnya bahagia. Tangannya ikut merasakan pergerakan jemari James.

"Mom panggil penyembuh, ya?!"

Seketika tangan James menggenggam tangan Ginny erat. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Tapi, James!"

"Mom," akhirnya James membuka matanya, "maafkan James, Mom! James salah," katanya lirih. Untung saja suasanya sedang sepi. Jadi Ginny dapat dengan mudah mendengar suara serak James.

"Mom juga minta maaf, sayang. Mom terlalu keras padamu. Ini salah Mom juga," Ginny kini merengkuh kepala James sambil mulutnya terus menciumi pipi dingin James. Rambut acak-acaknya makin terlihat kusut.

Ginny melirik ke arah Harry yang tertidur, "tak perlu, Mom. Kasihan Dad, dia butuh istirahat. Lagian aku juga sedang ingin berdua saja dengan Mom," pinta James menunjukkan senyuman khasnya.

"Oke, Mom akan temani kamu. Cepatlah sembuh, James. Mom akan masakan Lasagna favoritmu."

Keduanya lantas diam dengan senyuman tersungging di wajah. Ibu dan anak itu menutup malam hari itu dengan kebahagiaan, yang mana untuk sementara waktu cukup mereka berdua yang rasakan.

_"__I love you, Mom!"_

_"__I love you too, Son!_

_\- Tbc -_

* * *

James akhirnya sadar nih. Syukurlah. Di chapter ke 5 nanti, aku perkirakan jadi chapter terakhirnya. Jadi jangan sampai kelewatan, ya!

Ditunggu juga reviewnya!

_Thanks,_

Anne ^_^


	5. Sederhana

Hai, Anne kembali dengan chapter terakhir. Ada persembahan manis dari Lily di saat James dan Al kembali pulih. Apa itu?

**velvetycupcake** : psikolog? dari observasi aja dan baca buku psikologi doang, kok. Ya, karena kebanyakan gitu. Teman kuliah aku cerita kalau dia bahkan sampai sekarang masih sering cemburu sama kedua adik-adiknya. Dan rasanya itu sakit. James juga ngerasain itu.

Yuk langsung saja di baca!

_Happy reading!_

* * *

Tiga hari di St. Mungo membuat James hampir lupa dengan keadaan London. Al pun begitu. Pagi ini mereka berdua akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Walaupun James masih lemas dan suhu tubuhnya suka naik turun. Menurut penyembuh yang menanganinya James sudah bisa dirawat di rumah. Ginnypun sudah menyanggupi akan menjaga keduanya dengan baik.

"Selamat pagi!" terdengar suara cempreng namun lucu dari arah pintu. Lily masuk sambil berlari. Jaket hijau toska favoritnya sampai berkelebat diterjang angin.

Lily diikuti oleh kakek dan nenenya di belakang. Tampak juga Ron dan seluruh anggota keluarga kecilnya ikut datang. Ahh kecuali Hermione. Ia tak tampak ikut. "Tadi dia seperti kerasukan mantra kejang, Harry. Jarinya seperti bertambah jadi dua puluh saat bermain piano. Tapi anehnya, lagu yang ia mainkan indah sekali." Arthur menceritakan tentang ulah Lily saat bermain piano di The Burrow.

Sejak kemarin Lily tak berkunjung ke St. Mungo karena ia harus mengerjakan projek musik bersama sebuah orkestra untuk ulang tahun sekolahnya. Dan ia menjadi salah satu pengisi acara yang harus mempersiapkan diri bersama orkestra pengiringnya.

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum, "itu sudah biasa, Dad. Jari-jarinya seperti sudah hafal mau menekan yang mana."

"Aduhh, anak itu. Aku juga melihat ia menulis.. entahlah apa itu namanya. Ada garis dan bulatan-bulatan. Katanya itu melodi. Banyak juga yang ia pelajari di dunia Muggle ya, Harry," kata Arthur sambil melihat Lily sudah bersendagurau dengan kedua kakak dan dua sepupunya di atas ranjang rawat James. Kejadian piano hancur itu sudah selesai. Harry juga sudah mengurus asuransi piano untuk Lily. Dan sebentar lagi putri kecilnya itu akan mendapatkan piano baru.

Ginny mengemas barang-barang putranya. Ia mengumpulkannya pada dua tas berisi pakaian James dan Al selama di St. Mungo. Ron membantu Harry membawa tas itu untuk segera mereka bawa ke mobil.

"Ayo anak-anak kita pulang," seru Molly meminta cucu-cucunya itu bergegas keluar dari ruang rawat. Molly menggandeng tangan Rose, Lily dan Hugo berjalan berdua ditemani sang kakek masih asik bercerita tentang perkembangan tanaman yang mereka tanam bertiga di halaman The Burrow.

Al dan James berjalan berdua di depan Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

"Ini ruangan waktu kau lahir, James. Sudah berubah, ya?" tanya Al saat melewati sebuah ruangan dengan dua pintu.

"Iya, lebih bersih," jawab James singkat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, para orang dewasa di belakang mendegar percakapan mereka tadi. Harry melirik ke arah Ron dan Ginny. "Kalian pernah cerita kalau ruangan itu tempat Ginny dulu melahirkan James?" tanya Ron dijawab gelengan kepala Harry dan Ginny kompak.

"Oh, ya, di mana Hermione?"

"Hermione sedang ikut jadi relawan di acara family gathering St. Mungo. Katanya acaranya di taman belakang, Gin," jawab Ron singkat.

"Itu dia, Neville.. Hei, Lily!"

Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Yang memiliki nama bersangkutan lantas berbalik mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil. "Aunt Hermione?" panggil Lily pelan.

"Hei, maaf semuanya. Di sana sedang kacau sekali. Dan.. Lily kau bisa bantu kami?" Hermione mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Lily. Ia membisikkan sesuatu.

Ron dan Harry menjabat tangan Neville senang bertemu dengan sahabat mereka lagi, "kalau kalian mau, bergabunglah dengan kami di taman. Banyak keluarga penyembuh dan pasien yang lain juga berkumpul di sana." Pinta Neville pada kedua sahabatnya agar ikut bergabung. Neville datang ke St. Mungo karena kedua orang tuanya sendiri menjadi penghuni sejak lama rumah sakit para penyihir itu.

"No! Aku tak bisa, Auntie. Aku tak tahu harus bermain apa?!" pekik Lily langsung mendapat tutupan tangan Hermione di mulutnya.

"Please! Ku mohon Lily. Penyanyi pembukanya tidak datang. Dan kami semua bingung mencari pengganti. Semua susunan acara berubah tiba-tiba." Hermione menghela napas, "tolonglah, Lily! Mereka sudah menunggu!"

Lily diam. Menatap beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya. "Diam artinya ya, ayo ikut aku!" Hermione sudah menyeret Lily menuju taman belakang St. Mungo.

"Aku pinjam Lily sebentar. Kalau bisa datanglah ke sana. Ron, Harry, bisa kalian simpan dulu dua tas itu dan cepat bergabung di acara. Kalian bawa juga tak apa."

Ron dan Harry langsung bergantian menatap Neville. "Hilangkan saja, kirim langsung ke rumahmu, Harry," saran Neville enteng.

"Biar aku saja," Arthur mendekat dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Cringgg! Tas yang dibawa Harry dan Ron seketika menghilang. Menuju ke rumah Harry.

"Thanks, Dad!" ucap Harry pada mertuanya.

"Sama-sama, Son!"

* * *

Acara family gathering yang diadakan St. Mungo adalah acara tahunan. Mereka akan mengumpulkan keluarga dari seluruh penyembuh, perawat, bahkan keluarga pasien yang bersedia datang untuk mengikuti acara tersebut. Meskipun bisa dikatakan itu adalah acara pesta, tugas para penyembuh menjaga pasien yang lain tetap menjadi prioritas utama.

"Mereka mengadakan acara ini baru beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku sering mengikutinya!" cerita Neville pada Ron, Harry dan Arthur setelah mereka mendapat tempat duduk berdekatan. Anak-anak sudah sibuk sendiri dan para wanita sudah heboh sendiri. Anak-anak duduk di barisan depan. Sedangkan para orang tua berkumpul di belakang mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan orang tuamu, Neville?" tanya Harry mengingat kondisi orang tua sahabatnya itu yang tak bisa sembuh. Mereka dirawat diruangan khusus yang tertutup bagi banyak orang.

"Ya, begitulah. Masih tetap bersama," hanya itu yang selalu Neville bisa katakan setiap ada yang menanyakan keadaan kedua orang tuanya.

Harry, Ron, dan Arthur sudah sangat paham. Amat sangat memahami.

Di sudut lain, Hermione meminta Lily untuk mau naik ke atas panggung. Belum apa-apa Lily sudah panik duluan melihat banyaknya penonton yang duduk di depan panggung. "Aku tak berlatih sebelumnya, Aunt Mione!"

"Setiap hari gurumu meminta kau berlatih piano itu untuk apa? Salah satunya ya untuk acara-acara mendadak seperti ini, Lily!" salah satu keahlian Hermione, meyakinkan seseorang dengan berbagai argumentasi ciptaannya.

"Ow, baiklah hadirin semuanya! Pembuka acara kita sudah ada yang menggantikan. Ah.. rupanya aku kenal dia siapa," kata Justin melirik ke arah tangga panggung.

Lily menatap Justin tak berkedip. "Itu Uncle Justin, kan? Dia salah satu pemain orkestra di Hogwarts juga, Auntie! Dia bisa bermain musik!" Lily masih berusaha membela diri.

"Lily Potter! Kita sambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah, ini dia pianis muda berbakat kita!"

Tepuk tangan lantas bergemuruh di taman St. Mungo. Tak sedikit yang bahkan bersorak dan bersiul kegirangan. Anak-anak Hogwarts yang pernah melihat Lily bermain di sekolah mereka langsung bersorak gembira akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali dengan Lily.

Hermione langsung mendorong tubuh Lily agar naik ke atas panggung dan meninggalkannya ikut duduk di bangku penonton.

"Kemarilah, dear! Anda semua pasti sudah tak asing lagi jika anda hadir di acara Hogwarts beberapa bulan lalu. Atau mungkin anda yang pernah melihat foto Lily sedang bermain piano di halaman depan Daily Prophet? Pasti kenal anak yang satu ini,"

Justin sudah merengkuh tubuh Lily dengan erat. Ia grogi melihat banyak orang yang rupanya sudah mengenalnya. "Ramai sekali di sini!" batin Lily takut.

"Bagimana kabarmu, Lily? Dan ada urusan apa kau ke sini, sayang?"

"Aaa.. aku..," jawab Lily terbata, "baik, Uncle Justin. Aku ke sini menjemput kakak-kakaku. Mereka sakit dan baru diperbolehkan pulang hari ini," tutur Lily dengan suara tak stabil.

"Ow, syukurlah jika mereka sudah boleh pulang. Kebetulan sekali, di acara family gathering ini banyak sekali keluarga yang berkumpul. Dan kau juga sedang datang bersama keluargamu, kan? Moment yang tepat sekali. Nah, jadi apa yang akan kau tampilkan hari ini, Lily?"

Duar! Lily tak tahu apa-apa. Ia bisa sampai di atas panggung juga karena paksaan Hermione.

"Aku tak ta..,"

"Pastinya Lily akan bermain piano di sini, yeee!" Justin langsung saja memotong kalimat Lily dan bersorak bersama penonton. Lily makin panik.

"Tapi aku.., kenapa bukan Uncle saja yang bermain musik? Uncle kan juga pemain orkestra, kan?" tanya Lily melakukan perlawanan.

"Iya, Lily. Kau benar sekali, kita kan sudah pernah bekerja sama saat tampil di Hogwarts." Penonton lantas tertawa mendengar pembicaraan Justin dan Lily seperti sedang bersantai. Bukan akan pentas di atas panggung. "Aku pemain celo. Dan di sini tak ada celo. Kau sudah lupa ya, Lily? Padahal rambutmu masih merah, belum putih seperti nenek-nenek." Gurau Justin kocak.

Mantan siswa asrama Hufflepuff itu terus saja menggoda Lily yang semakin merah wajahnya. Itu memang tugasnya di acara ini. Justin suka sekali menjadi relawan di setiap acara-acara. Tanpa dibayar seperpun, selagi ia mampu ia akan bantu.

"Nenekku rambutnya masih cukup merah, Uncle. Padahal ia sudah jadi nenek," timpal Lily tak mau kalah.

Molly yang tersindir hanya bisa tersenyum bangga sambil mengibaskan rambutnya, "kau masih cantik, sayang," teriak Arthur pada istrinya yang duduk di dekat Ginny, Hermione, dan Hannah.

Justin langsung menarik Lily untuk duduk di depan piano spinet hitam yang sudah siap di belakangnya. "Baiklah Lily, meskipun kau jadi bintang tamu 'dadakan' hari ini, kau tetap akan memainkan piano itu, kan. Bukan menjadi pelawak bersamaku di sini," guyonnya lagi.

"Tapi aku harus bermain apa?" Lily masih tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Begini, ini acara keluarga. Banyak keluarga yang datang ke sini, Lily. Begitu pula dengan keluargamu, kan. So, kalau bisa mainkan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga. Misalnya.. keluargamu! Dad, Mom atau kedua kakakmu yang manis itu?!"

Lily seketika mengingat sesuatu. Ia pernah membuat instrument khusus untuk Mom dan Dadnya. Tapi tak pernah sempat untuk ditunjukkan pada mereka. Dan saat ia tinggal di The Burrow selama kakak-kakaknya sakit, Lily menciptakan dua instrument baru untuk Al dan James.

"Lily? Apa kau sudah tahu kau akan bermain apa?"

"Ya, aku rasa. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukkannya sekarang," kata Lily mengantung. Ia memposisikan duduknya lebih nyaman. Ia menata roknya agar tetap rapi saat ia duduk dan bermain. Ia bisa menggeser-geser duduknya saat bermain dan roknya terkadang membuatnya susah untuk mengatur posisi duduk.

Justin menunjukkan wajah gembira ke arah penonton yang ikut bersorak. "James, apa yang akan di mainkan Lily, ya?" tanyanya ke arah James yang duduk di samping Hugo. James hanya bisa mengangkat pundaknya tak tahu.

"Baiklah, Lily. Biar ku tebak, apakah lagu yang akan kau mainkan ini berhubungan dengan anggota keluargamu?"

Lily menganguk, "yups, ada empat instrument baru yang sudah selesai aku tulis untuk masing-masing dari mereka."

"Oke, aku sudah bisa menebak siapa saja mereka. Lalu, apa yang akan kau mainkan lebih dulu? Tapi.. tunggu dulu," Justin menyadari ada yang disusahkan Lily saat ia menunjuk kakinya.

Kaki Lily tak sampai menginjak pedal di bawahnya. Justin langsung berinisiatif mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dan.. cring!, muncul bangku kecil yang ikut menarik tiang pedal ke atas dan memudahkan kaki Lily yang masih pendek untuk berpijak di sana.

"Thanks, Uncle. Ah.. aku rasa lebih enak kalau memulainya dengan pemanasan. Dari yang bertempo sedang, ya. Lagu ini aku ciptakan beberapa bulan yang lalu di meja makan. Saat ia sedang memasak di dapur," kata Lily. Ia melirik ke arah bangku Ginny. Ibunya itu tersenyum padanya.

"Waw, Lily menciptakan spesial untukmu, Gin," bisik Hannah padanya.

Justin ikut melihat ke arah Ginny senang, "your Mom?" tanyanya singkat.

"Yes, my Mom! Dia adalah malaikat pelindungku. Dan lagu ini aku beri judul Guardian Angel,"

Jemari Lily langsung bermain dengan lemah lembut. Alunannya terdengar manis sekali. Di menit ke 40 tangan Lily bersilang lantas memainkan melody yang menenangkan. Bahkan Lily mengakhirinya dengan menutup matanya rapat. Lily ikut menghayati permainannya pagi itu.

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh di taman St. Mungo. Ia kembali melihat Ginny yang ikut bertepuk tangan sambil menyeka air mata harunya. Ia bangga melihat putrinya itu menciptakan permainan piano yang begitu cantik.

"Luar biasa menyentuh sekali, Lily. Ibumu bahkan sampai menangis terharu di sana. Dan.. unutk lagu ke dua, kau tujukan untuk siapa, sayang?" Justin kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya.

Lily beralih mengamati para penonton di depan panggung. Mata coklat Lily akhirnya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Seorang pria berkacamata idolanya, "lagu ke dua, spesial aku ciptakan untuk cinta pertamaku," kata Lily sambil tersenyum. Seluruh penonton bersorak-sorak menanggapi putri Potter itu rupanya sudah jatuh cinta.

"Harry, anakmu sudah mulai pacaran di usia 9 tahun!" Pekik Ron heboh.

"Kau sudah punya pacar, Lily? Siapa namanya?" Justin sudah duduk mendampingi di bangku Lily penasaran.

Lily hanya menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, "kau tahu Uncle, anak-anak perempuan itu punya cinta pertama yang luar biasa. Bahkan sejak ia kecil.. begitu juga aku." Lily lantas menatap Harry di bangku penonton. Mereka yang penasaran langsung mengikuti arah pandang Lily dan menemukan Harry di sana.

"Dad. Ia cinta pertamaku. Melodi pertama yang aku ciptakan aku tulis pertama di tengah malam sesaat setelah Dad membacakan cerita tentang cinta sejati pangeran dan putri sebelum tidur untukku. Aku beri judul sama seperti saat Dad mengatakan sebuah kalimat dari buku itu, All of Me!"

Justin sudah berdiri di posisi sebelumnya dan mengamati permainan kedua Lily.

Dibuka dengan tune romantis, sesaat kemudian jari-jarinya sudah bermain cepat memainkan note-note rumit yang terdengar seperti orang yang sedang berbunga-bunga. Harry melihat penampilan putrinya itu dengan penuh rasa bangga.

Permain Lily semakin menggila saat terdapat bagian yang membuatnya bermain ekstrim. Jika di lagu pertama tadi ia sempat bermain dengan cara menyilangkan kedua tangannya, kini Lily tak cukup membuat jari-jarinya untuk menekan tuls, tapi ia menggunakan lengan bawah tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya untuk menekan note yang tak mampu ia mainkan bersamaan dengan kesepuluh jarinya.

"Aku kira saat nanti Lily dewasa ia bisa bermain dengan jidatnya," bisik Neville mendapat anggukan setuju dari Ron.

Harry masih tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Lagu itu untuknya. Dan itu luar biasa.

Durasi lebih lama dari lagu pertama yang Lily main. Semua penonton bertepuk tangan meriah untuk Lily, Ron dan Neville bahkan ikut menepuk punggung Harry memberi selamat.

"Wow, Lily. Luar biasa. Tempomu stabil sekali sejak awal. Nanti aku minta semua music sheetnya, ya. Aku akan coba mainkan menggunakan celo,"

Lily mengacungkan jempolnya yang berarti, 'tentu saja, Uncle,' pada Justin. Kembali Justin bertanya untuk penampilan selanjutnya. "Untuk yang ke tiga ini, aku ciptakan baru saja, tepatnya kemarin pagi setelah aku bangun tidur. Hanya 15 menit." Kata Lily.

Molly langsung teringat dan melihat ke arah suaminya sambil berkata, "rupanya Lily menciptakan lagu, sayang. Lily sadar. Aku pikir ia tidur sambil berjalan dan memainkan piano dengan piama lengkap," cerita Molly langsung mendapat anggukan Arthur. Seluruh anak-anaknya hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

Ginny menghela napas panjang. "Ternyata ada juga sifat Luna yang menular ke Lily," Hermione menyambung cerita Molly. Benar juga.

"15 menit? Memang untuk siapa lagu itu, Lily?" Justin penasaran.

"Em, saat aku bangun tidur, tiba-tiba aku mengingat.. Al. Kakak keduaku."

Al melotot mendapati ia jadi target selanjutnya. "Aku?" batin Al.

"Entahlah, saat kakak-kakakku sakit aku bisa tiba-tiba menginginkan mereka untuk bermain bersamaku. Tapi.. ya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dan saat pagi itu, aku tiba-tiba teringat wajah Al yang.. penuh tanda tanya. Misterius."

Sorakan suara 'owww' keluar dari mereka yang mendengar penuturan Lily tentang Al.

"Ya, Al itu anak yang tenang. Ia tak suka yang aneh-aneh. Pintar, tapi kadang juga ceroboh. Mudah tertarik dengan hal baru dan.. terkesan misterius. Oleh sebab itu lagu ini aku beri judul 'Mystery'.

Lily memainkan lagu beriramakan jazz. Jari-jarinya yang tak begitu panjang seolah melompat-lompat menekan tuls-tuls yang berlainan. Semua orang kembali dibuat tercengang dengan permaian tangan Lily.

Lily menyelesaikan lagu untuk Al hanya sekitar 1 menit lebih beberapa detik. Hermione yang sedikit banyak paham dengan permainan piano langsung bekomentar. "Gila. Dia menggunakan ketukan birama 5/4. Walaupun singkat, permainan itu sangat sulit dimainkan. Iramanya kompleks sekali. Aku yakin itu susah," kata Hermione penuh teliti.

"Al bagaimana perasanmu?" tanya Hugo dari balik badan James.

"Semisterius itukah aku?" bisik Al lemas.

"It's you!" teriak Rose mengiyakan.

Justin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Lily. Ia lupa masih ada satu lagu lagi. "Lily, tinggal satu lagi yang harus kau mainkan. Lagu ke empat. Apakah ini untuk si James?" tebak Justin.

Lily mengangung, "tentu saja. Kakak pertamaku adalah James. Dia kakak yang hebat di balik kejahilannya selama ini yang super duper jahil. Aku percaya, ia adalah kakak yang baik untuk aku dan Al. Sadar tak sadar, James sering kali menjagaku dan Al dari bahaya yang datang. Dia baik, walaupun tak bisa aku pungkiri kejahilannya bisa masuk dalam kategori kronis,"

Semua orang yang mendengar penuturan Lily lantas tertawa. Bagi mereka yang mengenal putra tertua Potter itu langsung saja mengarahkan pandangannya pada James.

Sangking gemasnya, Ron mengacak rambut keponakannya itu yang tepat duduk di depannya. "Oh, ya. Separah itu kakakmu? Tapi tetap saja ia adalah kakakmu yang akan selalu ada untuk kau dan kakak keduamu, Lily. Nah, jadi apa yang sudah kau buat untuk James?" tanya Justin.

"Aku membuat rangkaian nadanya setelah makan siang dan selesai sebelum aku tidur. Aku juga mau meminta maaf untuk kakek dan nenekku yang bingung melihat aku bermain. Aku memberi nama lagu terakhir ini dengan nama produk lelucon dari toko pamanku yang pernah dimainkan oleh James. Bumble Boogie!"

Bumble Boogie adalah mainan berupa bola kecil yang dapat membesar jika berdekatan dengan orang dan melahapnya masuk sesuai perintah sang pemegang pertama setelah sepuluh menit digunakan. Siapapun bisa terperangkap di dalam bola aneh itu kecuali yang mengendalikannya. Dan James adalah salah satunya.

Sebelum bermain, Lily tampak merengangkan jari-jarinya. Ia memposisikan dudukannya agar ke kanan. Jarinya sudah siap pada tuls yang akan ia tekan terlebih dulu.

"Ini yang aku maksud Lily seperti kenapa mantra kejang, Harry." Bisik Arthur di samping Harry.

Ya, semua melihat permainan Lily dengan tak percaya. Lily bermain dengan kecepatan tinggi. Jemarinya menguasi dari nada terendah sampai yang paling tinggi. Semua tuls ia eksplore dengan begitu cerdas.

Bagian terakhir, Lily bermain dari tengah dan menggerakkan jarinya berjalan menyebar menuju ke ujung. Sentuhan terakhir, Lily menekan rentetan tuls bersamaan dengan punggung jarinya dari nada tinggi ke rendah. Sempurna.

Seluruh penonton yang ada dan melihat langsung berdiri memberikan tepuk tangan paling meriah untuk Lily. Napasnya ia lepaskan dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Luar biasa lega!

Selepas memberikan hormat yang biasa ia lakukan, berdiri dari bangku pianonya dengan satu tangannya masih memegang badan piano lantas membungkuk hormat. Lily langsung berlari menghampiri kedua kakaknya dan memeluknya sayang.

"Aku sayang kalian!

Semuanya menjadi indah bagi Potter bersaudara.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, sayang," kata Harry pelan. Ia sudah memeluk Ginny sayang.

"Ya, aku tahu," Ginny menangis terharu.

Bahagia itu sederhana bukan?[]

\- Fin -

* * *

Selesai. Untuk informasi saja, 4 instrument piano Lily tadi bisa kalian dengar dan cari di youtube atau download. Tapi aku ganti judulnya menyesuaikan cerita.

Yang pertama adalah instrument untuk Ginny - (Guardian Angle) instrument ini sebenarnya instrument karya Emily Bear yang judulnya Always True.

Yang kedua adalah instrument untuk Harry - (All of Me) judulnya aslinya sama All of Me karyanya Jon Schmidt. Dia pianist yang juga tergabung di The Piano Guys.

Yang ketiga adalah instrument untuk Al - (Mystery) judulnya aslinya bukan itu. Aslinya adalah Take Five dari Emily Bear. Itu mainnya susah banget.

Yang keempat adalah instrument untuk James - (Bumble Boogie) judul aslinya juga Bumble Boogie. Di youtube banyak banget yang cover. Dan ini adalah salah satu instrument favoritenya Anne, loh. Apalagi yang dibawain sama Emily Bear. Keren parah.

Nah, kalian bisa lihat perform langsungnya di Youtube. Sudah tersedia di sana semuanya.

_Last but not least_, Anne ucapkan terima kasih buat yang selama ini mengikuti kisah James dikisah **I'm Sorry** dari awal sampai akhir. Thanks banget buat yang review dan yang hanya sekedar baca saja. Semoga kalian terhibur. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo, Anne juga manusia ^_^

Ditunggu kisah-kisah lainnya.

_Thank you,_

Anne ^_^


End file.
